


Blurred

by CelestialDreamer16



Series: Our Strings has Always been Connected [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Pre-Babylonia Demonic Front, Pre-Found Treasure, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialDreamer16/pseuds/CelestialDreamer16
Summary: It was love that made them fools and hopefuls, but it was also love that leaves them with nothing, so she thinks. But for once, he admits that he wanted a warm welcome from her.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Original Female Character(s), Gilgamesh | Archer/You, Gilgamesh | Caster & Original Female Character(s), Gilgamesh | Caster/Reader
Series: Our Strings has Always been Connected [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872187
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Blurred

**Author's Note:**

> Companion fic (?) of Found Treasure. Sort of... timeline just before the Babylonia Demonic Front. Sort of shows some gaps in Found Treasure. I do not own FGO.

“The girl is nursing a wound, again.”

Siduri has been hearing the other priests and priestesses of the temple whisper amongst themselves. There are the pleasant talks, and the talks that would wonder why a person becomes the subject of their disdain.

She would hear about the king’s son who had incurred the wrath of the gods for his criticism, and she would hear them praise the king’s heir for showing mercy on a common beggar or something. But they would always steer the conversation to the prince’s unnamed companion.

They would praise her beauty and intellect but they would later exclaim that having those skills were expected from someone like her...

_Her._

There was something in the way they referred to her, as if they have a something sweet in their mouth that later turned to something bitter.

The priestesses would try to get her as their doll, experimenting on her the new trends and gushing at how every thing fits her. The girl lets them until her liege would call for her. And their interactions were limited to needing a doll to see how nice the trends are.

At times, a few would pity her when they would see a tear in her clothes, or when they notice that she almost always wear the finest robes for men. They would then be reminded that her clothes were given by the prince who does not understand the heart of women.

She would leave the temple with a handful of dresses and make-ups she had no idea how to apply herself.

But they would eventually realize that she does not care for her appearance.

“She does not know it is improper to have a scar.”

“No wonder her parents had abandoned her.”

Siduri had seen her several times in the temple grounds whenever the young prince would visit his mother. Behind him, a girl about Siduri’s age would follow and wait for her liege outside the chambers of the goddess.

Siduri had not seen someone so beautiful. The older priestesses used to be her basis for what a beautiful woman should be, but when she saw the unnamed girl, even with her plump childish cheeks, and wide eyes- Siduri wanted to be as effortlessly beautiful as her.

“Did you hear that she had killed another with her bare hands? An ambassador this time!”

“Ah, Prince Gilgamesh has a dog willing to do anything for him.

* * *

Siduri secured the thin mask covering her lower face. She checked her appearance in the mirror one last time before she headed out of the temple to start her first day as the high priestess.

She would have to memorize the path going to the King’s throne, and the other essential areas of the palace for this would be her life for the next years.

Her predecessor had died the last week. It was rumored that the King had ordered the execution for she stuttered twice.

A shiver ran down her spine when she suddenly remembered that she learned how to speak later than most kids her age. Would the King behead her if she misread a word?

She stopped on her tracks, the golden path lined with pots of red anthurium made her heart skip a beat. She could feel cold sweat from her back. Her body could not take another step from where she stood. At the end of the hall, she kept on picturing the cold gaze of the young King. He does not need to lift a finger in order to wield a weapon from his bottomless treasury.

Siduri wanted to go back to her room, but it seemed as though she had been paralyzed.

“You are in the right path, high priestess Siduri.” A gentle voice broke Siduri from her thoughts. The girl approached her with a calm expression and she stopped just in front of the newest courtier. The only sound in the room was the occasional clink of the scabbard hitting the golden armor of the black haired girl’s skirt.

“Lady Lakia!” A familiar warmth melted the fear that froze Siduri from within. Even when she had opted to wear an armor, she still had that ethereal beauty. Despite the lack of emotion on her companion’s face, Siduri’s enthusiasm did not lessen as they walked through the halls.

“His majesty will be joining us in a short while.” Lakia informed Siduri before she walked ahead towards the foot of the stairs where the stone tablets were piled for his itinerary. During a high priestess’ absence, it was Lakia who would do the duties while the temple was selecting for a replacement. “The tasks are simply continuing and reinforcing his predecessors’ projects, anyway.”

Lakia touched the top tablet with sigh.

Siduri shared with the loneliness of her companion until a sudden realization made her blush. “Lady Lakia knows my name?”

It was the first time that Siduri had felt the warmth of Lakia’s smile. The king must have been so fortunate to have someone by his side. “The King and I regularly go to the temple. The least I could do is learn the name of the person who has been so kind to me.”

Siduri had forgotten her nervousness when Gilgamesh finally showed up.

She learned two things that morning.

One was: Gilgamesh is not the tyrant the temple paints him to be.

“What do you think of her, Lakia?” Gilgamesh asked, his face leaning against the back of his hand.

Lakia nodded at Siduri. “The temple has finally sent someone who is competent and kind, your majesty.”

“Since Lakia thinks so highly of you, I deem you worthy to work for me.” Gilgamesh declared. “Do not lose her trust, mongrel!”

Two: Siduri found that his majesty values Lakia’s opinion more than anyone else.

* * *

Siduri collapsed on the floor beside the fountain to get a short break. There were a lot of work left that the last priestess failed to follow up on, and when she informed of the king of the temple’s shortcomings, she was sure that her head would roll.

To her surprise, she has yet to die.

There were still rumors of the heartless tyrant going around the temple that Siduri learned to shrug off. The curious trainees would ask if she was mistreated by the dog of the king, meaning Lakia, on the king’s orders. They were dismayed that no such drama happened.

Siduri chose to be glad on that dismay than dwell on why her colleagues felt that way.

“Ah, here she is!” The apprentice of the old priestess approached Siduri with a cool smile. She languidly walked towards the fountain, and placed a hand on her hip.

“Vanya, it’s been a while.” Siduri greeted amicably. She wanted to have her noon break in peace because the palace has been hectic lately. The world has other plans it seems.

“I am glad you are still with us.” Vanya ran a hand through her blue locks. Her brows furrowed, clasping her hands together as she mockingly smiled at the busy priestess. “We were praying so hard for you not to make a mistake lest the tyrant would order that doll to stab you, or cut off your tongue and feed you to the sharks in the Persian Gulf.”

Siduri frowned, rising from the ground indignantly. “His majesty is not a tyrant king. He is fair and just!”

Vanya patted Siduri’s shoulder. From the corner of her eye, she had seen a group of temple servers passing by, with a couple of prayer priestesses having finished their morning prayers. “I know you are terrified but the temple is your safe refuge, Siduri! His majesty’s dog has been harassing you like how she had killed my old teacher.” Her tears brought attention to the crowd.

“No, General Lakia is not a brainless follower!” Siduri protested, her cheeks flushing in anger. “His majesty is not a merciless tyrant you lot makes him to be.” After months of working inside the palace, she was proud of her sound judgment for not believing those rumors.

“May the primordial gods help you! He had executed fifteen men just this-”

The crowd became startled at the unexpected appearance of a golden armored girl behind Vanya. The only person who was delighted at the sight of Lakia was Siduri until she had realized that a blade was pressed against Vanya’s throat.

“The king’s dog has sharp hearing, I see.” Vanya raised both her arms in surrender.

“So does his majesty’s mother, priestess Vanya.” Lakia did not relent on her stance, despite the pleas of the crowd, and Siduri. “You shall be presented to his majesty for conspiring with the late high priestess for defaming his good name.” Her free hand motioned for the soldiers outside to get inside the temple grounds.

“He even sent his rabid dog in a poor attempt to clean his name!” Vanya’s wrists burned from the ropes that bound her. “The people will not forget how your white hands are stained by the blood of the High Priestess Nin just to appease your crooked owner!” She screamed as the soldiers dragged her away.

Lakia tightened her hold on the guard of her claymore, and moved to sprint towards the scandalous perpetrator.

Siduri very swiftly stepped towards the guards. “Gag Priestess Vanya so she could not spew nonsense!” She ordered sternly, hoping that nothing gruesome would make the ‘gagging’ a mere metaphor.

Lakia stood beside Siduri, content that Vanya has been rendered silent.

“General Lakia, please do not take it against her.” Siduri placed a hand on her chest, brows furrowing at the direction where they took Vanya. “The people knows that your wisdom complements his majesty’s gifts.”

Lakia shook her head. “She put his majesty in harm’s way for an embezzler.” She turned to Siduri and watched the crowd that had accumulated behind the high priestess. “His majesty wanted to keep the crimes of the late high priestess a confidential matter so the people will not lose faith in the temple even when the late priestess’ embezzlement had cost a village flooded by the Euphrates.” She gave a curt nod at Siduri before she headed out.

“General Lakia!” Siduri called. Lakia stopped by the threshold, and turned to Siduri. “His majesty may not have realized it yet, but he is lucky that he has you.”

She has not answer and Siduri does not know whether her words had reached the latter.

The next day, Siduri was doing her usual report but she could remember how she overstepped her bounds yesterday afternoon. She choked on her last sentence. She flushed and flinched in shame.

“Mongrel, where did you leave your brain?” Gilgamesh sat straight, raising a brow at the sudden hiccup.

Lakia stood immaculately behind the throne, staring at Siduri emotionlessly. 

“The workers are already transported to the site of the construction, and they will start tomorrow!” Siduri finished, sighing in relief that she had not gotten herself in trouble.

“Mongrel-”

“Your majesty-” Lakia stepped in front of Gilgamesh and knelt. “Your high priestess’ name is Siduri. She has shown her worth in serving your name, and it is only proper that you show her worthy by calling her by her name.”

Gilgamesh smirked. His gaze turned to Siduri as he chuckled. “Rise, Lakia.” Lakia returned to her post. “Now then, Siduri, how are we dealing with the harvests?”

Siduri’s mouth hung agape. Tears welled at the corner of her eyes but she immediately regained her composure.

* * *

A soldier ran towards the throne room, interrupting the morning affairs of the king. He had cut the line of higher ranking officials who finally had the pleasure of the king’s attention.

He ignored the cries of protest from those behind him because he would rather keep his head between his shoulders. The king had explicitly made it clear that should he fail to inform him, he would have his whole family’s lives.

“Your majesty!” The soldier got on his knees and bowed. “Please forgive my boldness but we have spotted General Lakia at the front gates!”

Gilgamesh rose from his seat and rushed out of the room. 

The soldier boldly followed him because there were other details he should be aware of. “Your majesty, the general was badly wounded when she arrived. The priestesses and magicians are healing her in the infirmary.”

“What are you waiting for, mongrel?” Gilgamesh nodded his head towards the door. “Lead the way!”

When they have reached the infirmary, Lakia’s side was being bandaged by a healer. Her back was being healed by a court magician while her right arm was being tended to by another healer. Her long hair covered her exposed upper body.

The king just had to pull open the drapes in haste.

“Your majesty!” Lakia had attempted to stand but Gilgamesh raised a hand to stop her.

“Give her the best herbs and make sure she gets healed today!” He ordered before he closed the drapes, and waited. His silhouette could be seen from the inside, that it motivated the healers to vigorously treat their patient.

Weeks after she was discharged, she was allowed to return to her daily duties. She found that she have to remove the breastplate and the armor on her sides so she opted for a long robe. It was easier to wear than the normal dresses, and gave her more freedom of movement. It gave enough reasons for Siduri to help her dress up.

Siduri was very delighted to help her dress for the day for the past weeks.

Lakia appeared to the court for that day with a lavender dress. The right side of her shoulder was draped with a red cloth lined with gold trimmings. Her hair was done in a three-part chignon, the braided part on the sides were adorned with pearls that complimented her ebony locks.

Siduri placed a golden ribbon on the side to finish the look. She had never been so excited to go to work. She hummed as she held on Lakia’s hand while they walked towards the throne room.

Gilgamesh seemed to have woken up in a bad mood as the ministers were trying hard to beg for their lives. He turned to his side when Lakia was going to her post. He gaped at the sight of Lakia dressed in the lavish robes the priestesses of Ninsun had given her. She was holding her claymore behind her to hide it from Siduri’s sight.

Enkidu turned to Gilgamesh who stopped dealing with the short-sighted civil ministers. He finally saw the reason for the lost attention of the king, and was surprised at the sight himself. It also answered why Siduri was chippier that morning.

Any one who does not know Lakia would mistake her as a noble lady. Unfortunately, the only jewelry she had in her person were the golden bracelets on both wrists and the accessories on her head.

Gilgamesh had completely forgotten his scheduled meeting. He rose from his throne and walked hastily towards the private rooms of the east wing.

Siduri stayed to listen to the report, and to temporarily listen to the internal matters she would reiterate to the king.

Lakia instinctively followed her liege, while Enkidu kept on pestering him about his purpose for ditching the meeting.

The only woman in the group flushed upon realization that they were in her room, the king critically examining the items (or lack of more than the necessary ones) in the room.

He was nodding to himself as if he were having a private conversation with himself. He opened his arms wide as he gave his companions a wide grin. “I have been negligent in my most loyal companion, it seems. But fear not, that will change today!”

Enkidu and Lakia shared a look.

“Yes?” Lakia slightly tilted her head to the side.

“I will personally redesign this room to match that of the mine!” He laughed as he approached Lakia.

He opened the gates, and two golden headpieces dropped in his palm. He removed the ribbon on Lakia’s hair, and very carefully tucked the head chains at the side her ears. The golden chains were beaded with lapuz lazuli stones that it gave an illusion stars against her dark chignon. He placed the three chain headpiece on her head, making sure that the center piece was placed at the middle of her forehead. The center piece had rubies clustered together to form a rose.

Enkidu narrowed his eyes at the sight of the familiar headpiece. He turned to Gilgamesh who was busy throwing away the old storage chests outside the window.

Lakia blanched when her possessions disappeared. She immediately blocked Gilgamesh from touching her set of armors. “Please do not take them away, your majesty.”

Gilgamesh seemed to be stunned as he came face to face with her. Her femininity became so obvious when she had been bare of the armor hiding the right curves of her body. The rosewater had kept her skin from drying, but she always fails to remedy her chapped lips.

“Ah, the armors are worn out and needs to be replaced.” Enkidu’s voice brought the two back from reality when they seemed to have drifted to their own world. The green haired man took the armors and there was nothing Lakia could do but watch.

The men had ordered servants to replace all the furnitures. Her canopy bed was lavishly draped with the finest cotton drapes, her candleholders were replaced by a golden chandelier, and there was a sliding room divider made of stained glass. Five or so drawer chests were placed in her room, filled with various jewelries Ishtar would covet, and lavish dresses.

When she inspected the last chest, there were comfortable robes and slitted long skirts that would allow for greater movement in fighting. A lighter sets of armors also replaced the old ones, each catered to what the battle demanded from her.

Gilgamesh persistently presented the jewels to Lakia who seemed to flinch at the sight. He smugly added another set of the finest diamonds, emeralds, and sapphires in her collection but she simply tried to keep her trembling hands at bay by clenching her fists tightly.

“As long as we are not in battle, keep wearing a minimum amount of armor.” He ordered, too please with himself to even notice the uneasiness of the receiver.

Enkidu even agreed. “All that is needed is for Gilgamesh to weave a tapestry, then this will be similar to his bedroom.” He wondered if the two noticed that having a bed similar to that of a king’s could only be given to the heir of the throne, or to the queen. He wondered if Lakia also noticed that the headpiece with the rose for a center piece was Ninsun’s before she had given birth to Gilgamesh.

* * *

Lakia’s job was to stay in the shadow, and decipher the actions and the words of the people who interacts with the king. Her seemingly lack of emotions is an advantage whenever she would gather information.

People had not thought that she was simply passing by, or resting in that particular spot.

Sometimes, she and Enkidu would disguise themselves as commoners to gather information for aiding and protecting the king. These missions helped prevent a lot of big scale threats against Uruk and the king.

She placed a mask the lower part of her face, a hood covering her from the harsh heat of the afternoon dessert. She roamed around the market, buying fruits and vegetables for show. She also shopped in various florists, listening to the slight whispers and watching out for the subtle gestures.

Enkidu inquired in the various civil offices of the city, pretending to be a lost traveller who came from the Orients. His end has nothing but the palace gossips the younger officers had heard from the higher ups.

Even when he waited at the center of the plaza for his companion, he could only hear the latest gossips from the latest paramour of Rumi to the new furnitures Minister Quin bought for his new wife. One particular gossip had caught his attention, coming from the three soldiers who were resting at the corner.

“He has given her gifts like no other king would!”

“Will we have a queen soon?”

“Don’t be ridiculous! Any man would kill to have her for a night but they will not marry a cold wench. I bet she is even cold in the outside like how she is inside.”

“Ah, it must be good to sleep with the king. She got the highest position any person would covet.”

“I do not blame his majesty. A woman given to you by the gods would be a waste to simply make her work for him in the day!”

Enkidu rose from his seat, fingers twitching to strangle the loud men who slandered the highest ranking general of the kingdom. He approached them, glaring at them through his hood while they laughed through their vulgar conversation.

“It was Ishtar.” Lakia blocked him before she lost sight of the her companion in the thick crowd of the plaza. She tilted her head to the side when Enkidu was withdrawing the chains inside his cloak.

He clenched his fist to stop his fingers from twitching. “Did you hear?” He asked, glancing at the ignorant soldiers.

Lakia nodded. “The goddess let the merchants go free because she is still the protector of our land but her rejection hurt her deeply.” A whisper caught her attention. “Fifty meters behind you, a shepherd saw a bull in the Cedar Forest. It was rampaging the paved road connecting it to the city walls.” She turned her attention to Enkidu. “I will check the intel. Please return to the king’s ziggurat.”

Enkidu looked at the shepherd. He looked at the ground where he stood, and then back to the bench where the soldiers sat.

Those bastards were only thirty meters away.

* * *

Gilgamesh was accompanied by Enkidu and Lakia during his rounds in Uruk. In that particular day, the crowd was enamored by a traveling musician, performing his song and displaying his voice gifted by the gods.

It was enough to make the world stop to hear him from his agony. The rise and fall of the tunes were the highs and lows of the waves. He reached out his hand to the crowd as if he was reaching out to tug at the spectators’ heartstrings.

_This love of mine has moved the mountains of my soul’s barriers_

_It has stabbed me too much, and I too willingly than I could bear_

_I held the burden of the world on my shoulders to show you_

_That I would rather die at present with you in my arms_

_Than live in eternity in longing to fill the void you marked_

Gilgamesh chuckled as he leaned against the wall of the stall, quite entertained with the heartbreak of the musician. Enkidu scanned the crowd and spotted an approaching Siduri who was frowning, and possibly fuming inwardly.

The three had come to an agreement that Siduri is a sleeping beast... a force to be reckon with.

Lakia blocked Siduri’s view of the king and instead pushed Enkidu towards the high priestess. Desperate times called for desperate measures and if the green haired creature would demand an explanation for the blatant treachery, she would respond that she regretted nothing.

“Siduri, just in time!” Enkidu forced a smile as he opened his arms to provide his two companions more cover. “Let’s go see the bushels of apples and deliver them to the children!” He enthusiastically offered, placing his arms on Siduri’s shoulder and turned her to the opposite direction.

Gilgamesh chuckled at his triumph escape from a hectic day of responsibility. “You seem interested in his story.” He remarked when Lakia returned to the shadows, just behind Gilgamesh.

“Did the man travel Babylon just to share his shameful story?” Lakia wondered aloud, her eyes staring at the dark-cloaked musician. “People seemed to pay him for singing his secrets.” There was a pot that has silver and bronze in it, a hefty amount he had earned from his previous performance.

_It was love that brought Enlil to walk amongst the humans_

_And it was his love that left a bitter taste in all his memories_

_His fairest maiden had chosen to die with what defines man_

“He has no talents.” Gilgamesh pulled away from the wall and turned to Lakia. “We should waste our time in checking the wheat fields.”

“He is the worst.” Lakia nodded in agreement, and followed Gilgamesh instead. She heard the last lines of the song before they left the area. It had reopened and opened wounds she would much rather not have. She felt her chest bleeding in shame and loathing as they left.

_And so he threw away the thing that makes them together_

_Love made us vulnerable fools who gave everything_

_And earned nothing..._

She wished that she could be as emotionless as she portrays to the world.

* * *

Lakia escorted the young princess in the dark halls of the palace. The young princess was still flushed from her previous activity with the king, her clothes hastily worn and a tear could be seen at her side.

Gilgamesh has asked her for the second time, no doubt just to remind the princess’ husband that he had taken her first months ago.

The young princess settled on holding the two fabrics together so the only skin that could be exposed are those deemed proper. Her carriage would be accompanied by soldiers- men- who were strangers she does not trust.

Lakia stopped when she had heard a sob. She turned and found the young princess trying to maintain her dignity by covering her mouth as tears ran down her eyes.

“The king is a-” Lakia covered the princess’ mouth with her hand to stop her from uttering words she would later regret.

The princess whimpered when Lakia had applied too much force on her wrists so she would not struggle.

Lakia let go and supported the princess when she could barely stand properly. The red marks on her arms, a shape of a hand, would no doubt leave bruises that would not fade for a long time. It would be a shameful reminder to the world that her beauty became a burden; to her husband that he does not truly own her; and to her for having no say on her life.

“I will try to give you a new set of clothes, and an cooling salve to help with the pain.” She told the princess who simply nodded. There was no fight left in her to escape Lakia’s grasps.

The last room was a well-lit chamber. The princess could only guess that it was Lakia’s room. It was lavish than her own room. The only other room that she has seen to have all the riches in the world is the king’s bedchamber.

The vanity has various vials that contained different shades of green. The other side of the room has large chests used to store things, and the window has a sickly plant.

Lakia took the vial with a gel-like green substance. She made the princess sit in front of the vanity as she applied the cool aloe vera salve on her arms and on her ankle. She moved to the large chest and pulled various clothing until she found the most luxurious one.

The princess watched from the vanity as Lakia finally found the dress she had in mind and turned to her guest. Her mouth hung agape when the person tending to her had her face reflected in the mirror, beside hers.

The princess has long black straight hair that she would usually put in a single chignon. Lakia’s hair had a darker shade of black, and her beaded headpiece on her chignon marking her as the king’s favored subject.

The princess have azure eyes that can be mistaken as a pair of lilac ones when reflected by the natural light of the stars and moon- the shade that the other person in the mirror possessed.

Lakia helped the princess dress, making sure not to touch the areas that were given so much force previously.

The princess let out a giggle, the last thing she expected to have after the devastating night.

“The king should stop fooling himself.” She ruefully whispered as she leaned against Lakia’s shoulder.

There was a pattern with the women Gilgamesh brings to his bed.

The first ones are those whom he indulges when they try to seduce him. They were caught in whatever illusion that he would offer them the title of the ‘queen’ if they performed well for the night. But they would leave with a jewel he has gifted depending on their performance, and curse Lakia for driving them away.

She was the closes they could hurt in the heat of their anger towards the king, after all.

The second are those who let their hearts dictate their brain. They believed that they could change the tyrant king with their love, so they would do anything for him. They would show offer him their world until they would be left with nothing but a jewel and a broken heart. They would curse, insult, and accuse Lakia of separating her and the king because they knew that Lakia loves him, as well. Then, they would ask her how to gain his affection.

Most of the time, she would simply offer her handkerchief to them and help them get up. She honestly tells them she does not know... she never did gain his anyway.

The last ones are the hardest group to deal with. They were forced to be accompany him for the whole night. He would not hear their complaints nor care whether they have a husband or a lover or a woman strong enough to know her wants. He will make them submit one way or another. They would run away from the nightmare when she comes to escort them out, or they would simply follow her like a broken doll.

And every time Lakia would escort a woman out of the palace, she would return to her own and hide another piece of jewelry in some place that will never see the light of the day again.

* * *

Siduri watched as the king retreated back to his chambers somberly. Her eyes met with Lakia who simply shook her head. The latter had patted her shoulder before she followed the king to his chambers.

Her mind made up a hazy figure of Enkidu, offering her a gentle smile. He would walk her back to the temple before he would call it a night.

Lately, Siduri was sure that she was not the only one suffering from nightmares and lack of sleep.

* * *

After Enkidu’s death, Gilgamesh decided to mourn his death by drowning in work. He developed new projects and improved those already made.

He decided to stop embarking on reckless adventures and focused on his energy on being a king to his people. He continued as if he had no right to stop and grieve on his loss, and partake in the pleasures he had once indulged.

His days were filled with being consumed with the work of being a king, and his night were spent consuming alcohol until he could no longer stay conscious to think of any thing. He would be woken by Lakia, and she would help him sober up before they would go to the throne room.

He ignored the servants misunderstanding the fact that they were seen getting out of the room together, unlike the previous times when Lakia would wait for his servants to help him prepare for the day.

It was one particular night when the loss came crashing down on him. He remembered how his friend turned back to a clay in his watch, and all he could do was to collect Enkidu’s primordial form in an urn to preserve the last of him.

He could still feel his wrath when a day after, Anu came to the throne room and placed a curse upon Lakia on behalf of Ishtar, as part of Gilgamesh’s punishment for fighting against the gods.

His treasury has a vast amount of the best wines created, and it even amazed him that it has yet to be halved even with the amount he already consumed.

This was the only way he could vent out his anger towards the gods and their pettiness. He wanted them to fight him, or place a curse upon him instead of the people he cared about. He wanted to forget the uneasiness of how fragile every creature’s life on earth is, and how he is also not immune to that mortality even with all the treasures he could use at his disposal.

“Please stop running away, your majesty.” Lakia’s voice, despite his inebriety, registered clearly.

_‘From what,’_ He wanted to say but his instinct when cornered these days is to be angry. “Now, even you mock me!” He finished his drink in one gulp and filled it to the brim again.

Lakia took the cup from his hand and spilled the contents on the flower vase- one that has been filled with new flowers every day until the servants were scared to enter the king’s chambers. “Enough, your majesty!”

Gilgamesh let out a laugh. “You never even called me by my name.” He pointed out as he approached her. He lifted her chin with his hand. He cupped her cheek, noting that she lost weight from this ordeal. “Always, ‘my king’, or ‘your majesty!’ You should have wished for the world- a place with a title by my side so the gods will not dare curse you for you are half of me!”

Lakia turned away from his touch, refusing to understand the statement of an honest, drunken man. “Stop, your majesty!” He relented on cupping her cheeks with both his hand, his gloved one enough to leave scratches of her face. “They will misunderstand.”

Gilgamesh chuckled despite himself. He leaned closer to her face, their breathes mingling. “What are you scared of? Those mongrels already think that I take you to my bed every night when I do not have another woman. I have heard their unspoken question of how you warm me at night if you are so cold.”

She gripped his arms to remove them from her face. She turned, hoping that the darkness would hide the tears welling at the corner of her eyes. “This is not you talking, my king.” Her attempts for freedom was something he laughed at.

“Is that why you waited for the servants to be deep in slumber before you confront me in my room?” He felt something warm pooling at his bare hand, and he smirked in amusement. “You are not so cold after all. How about you give your warmth to me?”

A slap echoed in the room, and both were surprised at the turn of events.

Gilgamesh let go of Lakia’s face in favor of cupping the stinging pain he felt on his own.

Lakia stared at the king, and at her hand that was also stinging from the force she had exerted. Her eyes were wide as she felt the dam broke. “I am so sorry, your majesty.” She whispered and ran out of the room at the realization.

_It was love that brought Enlil to walk amongst the humans_

_And it was his love that left a bitter taste in all his memories_

She stayed in the darkest corner of her bedroom, head leaning against her knees as she waited for the tears to stop flowing from her eyes. She hated having heard of the hard truth from his mouth in such a way that she had never imagined him to talk.

But her courage of confronting him came from the same reason she was never bothered of having been cursed by the gods.

She could never allow him to hate himself for running away from those he feared.

And it was her love for him that allowed him to utter those degrading words and get away with it at the cost of her heart.

* * *

The slap was enough to sober him from his drunken stupor. He splashed the rosewater on his face before he followed Lakia to her room. He gritted his teeth at the thought of having said those despicable words when all he wanted was to have someone with him in his grief.

She had understood, as all other times, and she came to his aid.

He returned it by hurting her so he could try to escape.

Gilgamesh entered the room, and went to the other side of the room divider. She sat on the ground, her eyes red from the crying.

She looked away and scooted to the side to give him space. He sat beside her, his hip touching hers. There was a heavy weight added that gripped his heart when she cupped the cheek that still stung from the slap.

Gilgamesh shook his head and held her hand instead. “I needed to wake up, and you just did what needs to be done. I wanted to escape what should be faced.”

It was the closest apology one could get from him, and he would only bestow it to a handful of people who had been countless receivers of it through the years.

“I want to hear what you will tell me, Lakia.” He rubbed circles at the back of her hand.

Lakia wiped her tears with her free hand and sniffed. “You have been running away from the thought of mortality, your majesty.” She stared at the space between them, or the lack of it thereof. The wall prevented her from making a gap between them.

“Why do you think so?” He asked placing her hand on his cheeks, finding comfort with her colder and smaller hand.

“Your majesty will always conquer his fears. But the idea of death seemed to have fazed you.” Lakia turned to him with glossy lilac orbs. He leaned his head against her shoulder. “But you do not have to hide for even the gods fear their own demise.” She relented, readjusting her position so they were both comfortable.

“The only difference is that generations will sing of your bravery and justice, while they their death will mean that they have been mere fragments of a people’s history.” Lakia quashed the idea of fitting perfectly together, and that she could get used to touching him like this.

“I want to fight my mortality.” Gilgamesh declared, taking in the scent of roses and honey on Lakia’s skin. It was the only way he could live to the fullest- without the fear of dying hanging above his head.

Lakia tried to pull away her hand from him.

“I need you to watch Uruk for me while I am gone.” He took that chance to intertwine their fingers together, instead. “When I return, we can watch over the lands without the fear of death.”

“Please do not be reckless your majesty.” Lakia answered, turning to Gilgamesh lifted his head from her shoulder. “Your people would rather have you here a mortal than be placed in peril because of some herb the gods selfishly keep.” She shook her head in disapproval. “Enkidu will not be there to protect you! I would rather leave Uruk to Siduri so you have someone to watch your back, your majesty.”

Gilgamesh considered for a moment. He simply stared at her, and he smirked when her cheeks contained the color of his eyes. “Tempting but I would rather leave Uruk to someone who knows how I would think.”

“But I am your tool!” Lakia could not stop the new wave of tears from flowing. “You can use me however you need.” She was panting heavily, more exhausted at the thought of not being needed.

“You are not just my tool!” Gilgamesh snarled. He let go of her hand, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Lakia heaved a few deep breathes to gather her courage to look at him. “You have made it clear-” She choked a sob, “-In your chambers, you have made it clear that you see me as such.” She covered her mouth with a hand as she turned away from him. Her free hand held her side as if to protect her from those that scares her. “I do not know what to think. I do not understand it either but I think this-” She gestured at the two of them. “-You give the women you no longer need the finest materials in the world, and it scares me to death when you would have someone escort me out of your domain.”

Gilgamesh looked around him and realized why she had trembled years ago, when he personally redecorated the room and gave her new things. Clothes, jewelries, furnitures that costs more than what a person could ever dream of. He was frozen in place.

“If leaving me out of this quest is sending me a message, please tell me so I can understand.” Lakia’s hand clenched her chest, hoping to stop the cold and yet hot pain that creeps out from it until her body could only feel the numbing ache. The sensations were so ironic that she had gone insane in trying to understand, only to come up with nothing.

Gilgamesh’s eyes caught sight of the glimmer of the beads on Lakia’s head. She stopped wearing the three-chain headpiece a month after he had given it to her, and he may have been the reason. He had always thought that he would not lose her but they, like every creature with a heart, could not have every thing according to what they thought when they just take things for granted.

“Listen to me and engrave my words in your mind and heart,” He cupped her chin, and gently lifted it so their eyes would meet. “You can never be just my tool. You are my treasure that even I have no right to store in my treasury.”

“I do not understand.” She answered.

“The thought of you waiting for me back from my final quest- one where I will conquer my mortality is the only thought that will keep me going.” He wiped her tears using his finger tenderly. It was so unlike him, and yet it spoke of him.

“I do not understand.” She shook her head.

“I need someone to welcome me, and I want that to be you.” Gilgamesh assured her with a blaze firing his red orbs.

“Why?” Her eyes glisten with tears and longing.

“Even I cannot give you definite answers, but knowing that I have you here allows me to have the strength to fight anything.” Gilgamesh answered with renewed will.

Lakia resigned to his will. She gave a small smile, quite relieved that he was pushing himself from the depths of his despair. “I will hold the fort until King Gilgamesh comes back.” She felt his lips on hers before she could see it coming.

She loathed her lack of knowledge in pleasing a man, and wondered if he would leave. Her lacked knowledge of a man. It did not help that she trained every day to make her body fit for battle, replacing the softness she should possess.

“Here,” His thumb caressed her lips, slightly parting them before he kissed her. It started out as a chaste kiss on the lips, until he snaked a hand towards her waist while his other cupped her cheek. He gained entrance in her mouth, and had invited her tongue in a heated dance.

He was teaching her first, allowing her to have experimental moves here and there, until they both melded into their own rhythm. He was not dominating, but rather encouraging. He set a faster pace when he felt her trembling hands on her chest, on his back, and on his waist.

Gilgamesh wondered how he had endured from picking such an ethereal fruit when it has always been at his side. He wondered why he kept on straying towards the replica when the one he had been looking for is just beside him.

They pulled away, panting heavily.

Lakia placed a hand on her chest, her other hand touching her cheeks that was so hot as if she just finished a spar. Before she could attempt to cool herself, she felt him wrap his arms around her. She closed her eyes as she relished on the movement of his lips against hers.

A shiver ran down her spine when he pulled away, trailing kisses on her jaw. “Your majesty!” She sighed when he started biting, sucking and licking on the side of her neck, the drape on the other side of her shoulder slipped, the dress being pushed down until it pooled on her feet.

The only clothing left on her is a thin camisole and she tried to cover herself from him. “We may be rushing things-”

Gilgamesh cut her off by lifting her from the ground. His free hand snaked to her thigh, wrapping it on her waist. She held on his shoulders to keep her from falling, and her other leg instinctively wrapped on her hips. She turned redder when a moan escaped her lips, yet again, when he played with her covered breasts with his mouth.

He took in the smell of roses on her skin, glad that the honeyed rosewater he had made the servants supply her room had effectively held up to its reputation. “I do not want to waste another moment when I have been holding myself for years.”

“Why, your majesty?” She breathlessly asked. She felt them move from the dresser to her bed. He laid her on the soft cushions of her bed.

“I will tell you when I return.” He straddled her hips after removing his garments. He worked on pulling up the camisole over her head. “You should call me by my name, Lakia.”

Lakia cupped his cheeks. “Fulfill your promie first, your majesty. Come back from your journey safely, your majesty, and tell me why then you get to hear me boldly call your name.” She cheekily answered.

He chuckled as he cupped her breasts. He trailed kisses between her breasts going downwards.

Her moans and whimpers were music to his ears, and her cries only unleashed the beast he had restrained. The scratches on his skin, the occasional hard grip on his arms, shoulders, her tight hold on his waist and they way she clung to him as he took her again and again.

When they were spent and basking in their afterglow, Gilgamesh watched as she fought off sleep to let him but he coax her into finally resting.

He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest, and listened to her breathing.

The last thought he had when he finally got his sleep was, _‘She is actually the warmest person.’_

* * *

He returned from the Underworld, with a renewed vigor and purpose. He came back empty-handed but wiser and more knowledgeable.

Uruk prospered, and this time, Gilgamesh led with his all, knowing exactly what to do for the people.

The amount of work he had left piled into mountains despite having Siduri and Lakia in his stead.

He was welcomed, as promised, by Lakia who had helped him out of the clutches of the Underworld.

The herb of immortality was taken away from him, and he could only laugh his anger into resignation.

He decided that he will live his life to the fullest without the fear of death, not anymore.

He could do more with the rest of his days despite the inevitable end because he could choose to do greater, reckless, and fulfilling things for his life, and for his people.

The official welcoming party of the ministers hounded him days after he recovered.

“Lakia,” Gilgamesh had wanted to fulfill his promise. The one that gave him reason to return to Uruk the soonest. But his responsibilities as King became another priority, and he has to set aside another aspect of his life.

Lakia nodded her head. In his absence, she seemed to have realizations of her own. “Your majesty, we can deal with it later.”

She watched his back, as always, and touched the headpiece behind her ear.

The beaded head chain on her chignon was enough reminder that she had allowed herself to believe in a fatalistic notion that they have a future.

She tightened the obi around her one-shoulder breastplate, keeping her heart inside so she would stop being selfish like the night he left.

Love leaves every one with nothing... and she does not want to be the cause for Gilgamesh having nothing.

The people inside the palace had noticed,. Their whispers and talk would always throw in names of various guests but lately, they have not seen a guest being escorted in the dead of the night.

Not since the king returned from the Underworld.

They deemed that the king had finally stopped his youthful recklessness to focus on ruling his kingdom.

But what they did not know is that Gilgamesh refused to share his bed if it were not Lakia. 


End file.
